Pacto eterno
by RubyCullenBlack
Summary: ONE-SHOT!"-Acepta Bella – susurro Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer – Te prometo una eternidad hermosa  y feliz a mi lado… solo acepta…" El sonrió y se acerco a mí, sellando  nuestro pacto eterno con un beso. LEMMON!


**Hola!**

**Si ya se... los que alguna vez han leído algún capitulo de alguna de mis novelas debe estar enojado por que jamás las actualizo, la verdad es que a mi la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo… Así que no puedo actualizar continuamente… es mas hice esto mientras me aburría en un taller con mi celular…**

_**BellaPOV**_

Suspire mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas en la noche. Si, lo se, parece muy estúpido que una chica de 17 años este caminando sola a altas horas de la noche, pero la verdad necesitaba pensar y relajarme después de el gran shock de esta tarde y las peleas entre mis padres no estaban ayudando mucho… Seguí caminando por las calles hasta que en un momento me perdí. Genial, ya nada podía ponerse peor, ahora estaba perdida en la enorme ciudad de Phoenix sin saber que hacer y sin mi teléfono celular… ¡ni siquiera tenia mi cartera conmigo!... Después de un rato decidí seguir caminando para ver si me topaba con algún lugar conocido, pero después de haber caminado media hora mas comencé a asustarme de verdad; desde hace varios minutos sentía que alguien me observaba muy de cerca. Al poco rato vi que un hombre me seguía.

Me aterre.

En un intento por esquivarlo camine mas de prisa, pero eso no lo detuvo, el parecía adaptarse a mi ritmo perfectamente. Cuando no pude soportarlo mas Salí corriendo y el me seguía. Me adentre en un callejón y deje de verlo, pero no pude ni suspirar de alivio cuando ya lo tenia delante de mi, ¿Cómo diablos se había movido tan rápido?

-Hola pequeña – pronuncio el hombre con una hermosa voz aterciopelada - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dio un paso y pude verlo bien por la poca luz que daba la lámpara. El era perfecto. Era alto y fuerte, eso podía decirlo por la playera que se ajustaba a sus perfectos músculos, su cabello era de color cobrizo y estaba en un estilo despeinado y sexy, luego estaba su rostro, era el rostro mas hermoso del mundo, sus facciones eran duras pero delicadas y tenia una nariz recta y linda, su piel era extremadamente pálida veía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros.

-Bella – conteste automáticamente, hipnotizada con su belleza.

-Bien, Bella - sonrió mostrando sus dientes - ¿Sabes que es muy malo salir sola por las noches?

No conteste, había quedado anonada al ver sus sonrisa, ahora era mas perfecto que antes…

-Podrías encontrarte algo peligroso – continuo al ver que no respondía.

-¿Como que? – pregunte clavando mi vista en esos oscuros ojos.

-Como un vampiro sediento de tu sangre – sonrió aun más y dio un paso quedando muy cerca de mí.

-No existen los vampiros – asegure, pero en ese momento, al verlo tan cerca y peligroso le creí.

-Yo creo que si – susurro con voz tenebrosa en mi oído – y te lo voy a demostrar…

No pude ni cerrar los ojos para cuando el mordió mi cuello y comenzó a beber la sangre que salía el. Lo primero que sentí fue un profundo dolor, pero después ese dolor se convirtió en placer, un placer al sentir como el tomaba toda mi sangre. Sin poder evitarlo me pegue a el gimiendo, desesperada por buscar mas contacto. El pareció sorprendido pero no me rechazo, al contrario, me pego mas a el y pude sentir su dureza en mi vientre.

-Así que quieres pasarlo bien gatita – gruño en mi oído – creo que hoy te complaceré…

Dio una lamida en mi cuello y siguió besando más y más abajo hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Para este momento yo ya estaba empapada y deseosa de el.

-Puedo olerte – gimió bajo mientras arrancaba mi blusa, dejándome solamente en un sostén negro de encaje – Me encanta como se te ve esto… Pero por ahora me estorba…

Y sin una palabra más lo quito y se llevo mi pezón izquierdo a la boca. Gemí extasiada de placer y enrede mis manos en su cabello, al notar mi gesto el levanto su mano para no descuidar mi otro pecho, yo arquee mi espalda entregándome por completo a el. Después de unos minutos dejo mis pechos para seguir bajando por mi estomago hasta donde topaba con mis pantalones, sin consideración alguna los arranco junto con mi pequeña tanga.

-Exquisita - murmuro olfateando mi piel y liberando su aliento en mi sexo.

-Hazlo… - suplique jadeando – por favor…

-¿Qué quieres que haga Bella? – el muy maldito rozo sus labios con mi humedad.

-Pruébame…

Me tomo la palabra y comenzó a lamer mi sexo lentamente, enviando descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. No podía parar de gemir y mis manos apretaban fuertemente su cabellera, aunque a él no parecía importarle. Después de varios minutos llegue al más maravilloso orgasmo que jamás había tenido.

-¿Te gusto, pequeña? – pregunto volviendo estar a mi altura después de haber bebido todos mis jugos – Pues ahora hare que sientas mas placer que nunca…

Lo mire y el ya estaba desnudo, se había quitado toda su ropa a una velocidad impresionante… ¿pero que más se podía esperar de un vampiro? No pude evitar mirar todo su cuerpo, pero cuando vi "esa" parte gemí, era enorme y, al menos por hoy, era toda para mi… rápidamente me hinque frente a él y tome su erección con mis manos.

-Disfruta tu primero – susurre y metí su miembro en mi boca, no cavia todo, así que lo que sobraba lo masajee con mis manos.

-Ahhh – gimió - así Bella… - tomo mi cabello con sus manos y marco un ritmo fuerte y constante. Pasaron varios minutos mientras escuchaba sus gemidos y exclamaciones cuando de pronto me levanto pegándome a la pared y me penetro de golpe.

Grite fuerte por el placer y mordí su hombro. Esto pareció excitarlo mas por que comenzó a moverse rápido, fuerte y muy profundo.

-Oh bella – gruño en mi oído – Eres tan estrecha…

Gemí escuchando sus palabras y me dedique a besar su cuello y gritar como poseída sintiendo como estaba muy cerca.

-Ya estoy llegando – dijo el sin dejar de moverse – anda Bella, grita mi nombre… grita Edward…

No sé qué paso en cuanto supe su nombre, pero no pude evitar gritarlo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, haciéndome ver miles de lucecitas de colores. El llego poco después de mí y volvió a morder mi cuello. Pensé que iba a drenarme por completo pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso salió de mí y una sensación de vacío me inundo. Trate de ignorarla y lo mire a los ojos, note que su mirada estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido? – pregunto.

Me extrañe con su pregunta y baje la mirada hacia mi cuerpo; estaba llena de moretones, mordidas y arañazos por todos lados, de estos salía sangre y se veían horribles ¿Cómo es que no los había sentido?

-Yo… no lo sé… - conteste confundida.

El me miro un tanto confuso y luego un brillo de comprensión apareció en sus ojos.

-Creo que te he encontrado…

-¿Encontrarme? – si antes estaba confundida, ahora ya no sabía cómo me encontraba.

-Tu eres mi compañera, Bella – sonrió dulcemente - La que pasara el resto de la eternidad conmigo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así está dicho… La chica que sobreviva a lo que soy será mi compañera eternamente – me miro – Solo hay que sellar el trato…

-¿Sellar el trato? ¿Cómo? – estaba en shock, hasta hace un minuto creía que iba a morir y ahora me decían que tenía que vivir una eternidad con este vampiro…

-Solo tengo que besarte – susurro – Así sellaremos este trato… y cuando te convierta en una de los nuestros estarás conmigo eternamente…

Hasta en ese momento note que Edward jamás me había besado en todo lo que hicimos, ¿sería que con un beso los vampiros se tenían que quedar con esa persona para siempre? ¡Diablos! No tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer…

-Acepta Bella – susurro Edward en mi oído haciéndome estremecer – Te prometo una eternidad hermosa y feliz a mi lado… solo acepta…

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar; ¿Qué tenía yo ahora? Nada, solo unos padres que se la vivían peleando, un novio que me engañaba con cualquiera y una mejor amiga que dormía con el imbécil de mi novio…

-Acepto.

El sonrió y se acerco a mí, sellando nuestro pacto eterno con un beso.


End file.
